Keusilan Pakunoda dan ubogin
by KilliZa-Chan
Summary: Pakunoda dan ubogin ingin balas dendan ke Kurapika.Bagaimana Kurapika bisa menghindari serangan balas dendam ubogin dan Pakunoda?Saksikan perjuangannya...jreeeng...jreeng... *Bunyi gitar* Don't like don't read!Enjoy...


**Moshi-moshi minna-san...Maaf ya udah bikin Minna-san main tebak-tebakan ama author gila ini di cerita 'KilliZa-Chan and the Hunters'. Oh iya...tadi KilliZa baru buka email,rupanya banyak yang bikin cerita KilliZa sebagai cerita favourite... *Telat woyy...* makasih banget ya.. *terharu..*** :')  
**Anyway...KilliZa akan menjawab review dengan baik dan benar seperti yang dijanjikan...  
berikut balasan untuk cerita 'KilliZa and the hunters' **

**Codot bersaudara : Yang jelas saya masih di bawah umur,alias rated T (?),Yaah...umur anak-anak SMP rata-rata lahh...**

**Aprillia Zaoldyeck : Yaap...anda benar sekali...Ternyata ketebak banget ya?Hehehe...apa Aprillia-Chan mau dibuatkan cerita?**

**ShaKuraChan : Wkwkwkw...emang lagi kumat gilanya,mohon dimaklumi... :D**

**Yepp...itu dulu ya...Makasih banget buat yang udah review..enjoy the story..**

* * *

Pakunoda dan Ubogin lagi gk ada kerjaan,mereka gk bisa balik ke akhirat karena pasti masuk neraka (udah pasti,kagak usah dibilang lagi) Jadi,mereka memutuskan untuk balas dendam ke Kurapika.  
[Sekilas akan di tampilkan dengan P sebagai Pakunoda dan U sebagai Ubogin ]

U : "Oi...Paku,ayo kita balas dendam ama Pengguna rantai itu..." *Berapi-api

P : *Sambil pedi-meni kuku* "Hem...bagaimana caranya?uhuk..uhuk.." *Kena asap dari api ubogin (?)

U : "Hemm...bagaimana ya?Kita kan enggak bisa menyentuhnya" *Yaelah...lo sendiri juga kagak tau*

P : "Aku tau..."

U : "Bagaimana?Bagaimana?"

P : *Bisik2 tetangga..*

U : "Hahaha...ide bagus Paku,muahahaha *Tawa iblis"

P : "Wuahahha...*Masuk lalat* uhukk...uhukk...Pasti si pengguna rantai bakalan menderita"

Sementara itu...di tempat Kurapika

"Hatssyymm..."Kurapika bersin,ia kemudian mengambil tisu dan mengelap ingusnya *Jorok ih*

[Skip Time]

Pakunoda dan Ubogin menyelinap ke kamar Neon di tengah malam,ia lalu membisiki Neon dengan bisikan syetan...(Anak2,jangan dengarkan bisikan iblis Pakunoda dan Ubogin ya...)

P : Neon-Chan...ayo bangun...

N : *Bangun dari tempat tidur* "Emm...rasanya tadi ada yang memanggilku..."

U : "Dengar...apa kau tak mau memberi pelajaran pada Bodyguard sialan itu?"

N : "Eh...emm...entah kenapa aku ingin mengerjai Kurapika,ya?...muehehehhe..."

P : "Good dog..oh..maksudku...Good Girl...sekarang dengar,pergilah ke kamar Kurapika dan *tiiiiit* (bunyi sensor)"

N : "Mueheheh...akan ku kerjain dia...Muahaha...*Tawa iblis*"

Pada saat Pagi di tempat Kurapika...

Kurapika bangun dari tempat tidurnya,ia kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi,saat hendak mengambil handuk,tak sengaja ia melihat cermin yang memantulkan dirinya...dan...

"AAAAAH!APA YANG TERJADI?"

"KENAPA BEGINI?TIDAAAAAK!"

"TOLOOONG!AKU NORMAL!KYAAAA!" *Kyaa?*

Teriak Kurapika histeris [A : Jadi,semua teriakan itu milik kurapika,termasuk 'kyaa'?]  
Bagaimana ia tidak menjerit?saat ini,di depan cermin,ada seorang emm...entah wanita entah pria yang berambut panjang dan pirang,bibirnya di olesi lipstick berwarna pink,dan ada blush on berwarna pink di kedua pipinya,lalu ada juga eyeshadow pink yang menghiasi kelopak matanya,kini...Kurapika kini terlihat manis sekali,Britney Spears aja kalah dibuatnya (?)

N : "Huahahahaha...wajahnya lucu sekali...sepertinya pilihan tepat aku mengerjainya..."

Tiba-tiba Malaikat dalam diri Neon muncul...

M : "Wahai Neon...tidak baik perbuatanmu itu...hentikanlah segera..."

P : "Eh...lo ngapain di sini,merusak suasana aja...pergi!" *Nendang malaikat*

U : "Neon...dengarkan lah 2 iblis di sampingmu...jangan dengarkan malaikat...rugi!"

N : "Muahahaha...tentu saja aku akan dengarkan Iblis di sampingku untuk melihat wajah tersiksa Kurapika..." (Anak baik jangan tiru sifat Neon,ya... O:) *malah ceramah lagi *)

U : "Muahahaha... *kebanyakan ketawa deh kayaknya* Paku...idemu bagus sekali untuk memanfaatkan Neon."

P : "Paku gitu looh..."

U : *Nutup hidung* "Kau habis makan apa,sih?"

P : *Cium napas sendiri,terus nyengir* "Heheh...makan nasi jengkol ama pete 3 piring kok bisa bau banget,ya?"

U : "Astaga!Bau mulut?Minum Baygon?Bau mulut menghilang..nyawa melayang..." *Kok promosi?*

P : "Gue emang udah mati kalee..." *Alaah...back to story aja dehh...*

[Skip Time]

Kurapika kini selesai menghapus semua make up nya,ia kemudian hendak mandi,tapi...apes baginya...

K : "Lhaa?Kok mati airnya?"

P : "Muahaha...rasain gamandi lu..."

U : "Eh...Paku..kayaknya ide buat matiin airnya ga bagus deh.."

P : "Kenapa?"

U : "Soalnya aku yang nggak pernah mandi aja biasa aja,tuh..."

P : *Muntah* "Pantesan lu bauk...hueeeek..."

U : *Nyengir*"Hehehe..."

[Skip Time]

Kurapika udah siap mandi,perjuangannya untuk mandi berat lho..ia harus bulak-balik ngembil air segelas demi segelas di dispenser (?)  
Kini,ia mau memakai baju,ia lalu membuka lemari hendak mengampil CD alias celana dalam alias Underwear ,tapi...betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa CD nya alias celana dalamnya alias *Alaaah..udahlah...*berubah menjadi CD perempuan...  
Kurapika,dengan tampang bloon memegang CD itu,mulutnya ternganga,gatau dehh apa yang mau dibilangnya...Karena banyak banget keluhan dan pertanyaan yang berputar-putar keliling lapangan (?) di kepala Kurapika.

Tiba-tiba,pintu kamar Kurapika dibuka oleh senritsu...

S : "Kurapika...gawat...sepertinya ada pencuri...semua celana dalam ku hi..." *Terputus melihat Kurapika memgang CD nya... *Woy...ni masih rated T lho...lagian author juga masih di bawah umur..*

K : "Eh...senritsu...ini bukan..."

S : *Memasang tampang horor sekaligus jijik* "Aku tak menyangka Kurapika ternyata seperti itu..." *Keluar kamar dan menutup pintu.*

K : *Lemes*

P : "Wuahahahahaha...Ternyata ide ku emang brilian..."

N : "Hahahah...lihat wajah Kurapika!Lucu sekali..."

U : "Selanjutnya...apa lagi yang mau kita buat?"

P : "Selanjutnya..."

[Skip Time]

Kurapika sedang melamun di pinggir sungai,yaaah...kejadian 'tadi pagi' berpengaruh besar pada mental dan harga dirinya...

U : "Eh...Neon...cepat cemplungin 'itu' ke sungai...biar Kurapika liat..."

P : "Iya cepetan..."

N : *Mencemplungkan seuatu ke sungai menggunakan sarung tangan dan masker serta benda-benda steril lainnya...*

Tak lama kemudian,di tempat Kurapika...Kurapika melihat 'emas' mengapung di sungai...

K : O_O" "Rasanya aku mau muntah..." *Hueek*  
(A : Hohoho...Kalau kalian penasaran dengan 'emas' yang dimaksut...pikir aja sendiri...)

[Skip Time]

Kurapika berjalan melewati koridor setelah muntah 5 ember (?) di tengah jalan,ia berpapasan dengan Neon. Dua iblis di samping Neon pun mulai keluar segala macam akal iblisnya.

P : "Neon...ayo kita kerjain Kurapika lagi...Dengar.. *Bisik2*

Kemudian,Neon dengan sengaja menjegal Kurapika,sehingga Kurapika dan Neon jatuh dengan posisi Kurapika di atas...

N : "Kyaaa!Ayaaah!" *Teriak2 gaje*  
Tuan nostrade pun datang, (untuk info,tuan nostrade di tandai dengan huruf T :) )

T : "Kurapika...apa yang kau lakukan?"

K : "Aaah...bukan seperti yang anda kira pak..."

T : "Ikut saya..."

K : *Lemes plus pasrah*

U : "Huahahaha...rencana kita berhasil...tos dulu..."

P : "Hahahaha...lebih tepat nya rencanaku,karena lu kagak mikir apa-apa,tapi terserah ajalah mumpung gue lagi happy..." *Tos Ubogin*

[Skip Time]

Setelah mendapat siraman rohani beserta siraman air comberan dari Tuan Nostrade,Kurapika kini berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya...  
Neon,yang entah mengapa agak kasihan melihat Bodyguard nya yang menurutnya agak menyebalkan itu.  
Dan lagi,matanya membulat saat melihat cowok 'cantik' itu menangis,tampak bulir-bulir air bening jatuh dari matanya..  
_Apa kah aku sudah keterlaluan?_Pikir ba bi bu,ia segera berlari ke arah Kurapika dan memeluknya...

"Kurapika...maaf kan aku..." Kata Neon pelan sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kurapika.  
Kurapika hanya membalas pelukannya.

Sementara 2 iblis yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan 'menjijikan' itu (menurut paku dan Ubo).  
Merasa kesal setengah mati karena rencana mereka gagal...

U : "Arrrrrgh...sial!Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi..."

P : "Ah...aku salah menggunakan Neon..."

Tiba-tiba,datang lah Malaikat yang tadi ditendang Paku..

M :"Memang kekuatan cinta bisa mengalahka segalanya..."

U : "Ah...diem lu...daripada pusing-pusing...Paku,gimana kalo kita married aja..."

P : ('_') "Err...boleh...kebetulan aku kagak ada kerjaan." *Yaelah..married gara2 gk ada kerja?*

U : "Ayo...kalo gitu.."

P : "Ayoo..."

A : "Lho?Lho?Kok begini?Kalian mau kemana?ceritanya?Killua mana sih?Padahal kan aku mau married ama dia *Digaplak fans killua!* Anyway...maaf bila ada kesalahan Grammar dan lain-lain.  
Mohon review nya...

TAMAT

* * *

**Killua : Ceritanya gajelas banget sih?Kok akhirnya jadi macem sinetron gitu?Kukira ini fic humor...**

**Author : Suka-suka mak gue,dong...masalah buat lo?**

**Killua : Arrrgh...**

**Kurapika : Aku jadi kasihan dengan diriku sendiri... *Ngadep tembok***

**Author : Sabar ya Kurapika *Berlinang air mata***

**Killua : Alaaah...lu ngapain pake nangis sih?Kan kamu yang buat...**

**Author : Tapi kan ceritanya mengharukan...hiks...hiks...**

**Killua : Readers yang saya hormati...gausah di review deh cerita Gila ini...**

**Author : APA? *Death Glare***

**Killua : O_O" *Ups***

**All : Ja~ne...**


End file.
